Kingdom Under Fire
by SilentNinja
Summary: With Yuan Shao's forces surrounding Bei Ping, what can Zhao Yun possibly do to reverse the outcome of the siege? The dawn of Zhao Yun's destiny has just begin. Reedited and includes a Special Chapter! Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji
1. The Wake of Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own the 3 kingdoms or Dynasty Warriors. You know who does.

Dynasty Warriors: Kingdom under Fire

Chapter 1: The Wake of Chaos

* * *

Why did he join Gongsun Zan? After helping out the defenses in Bei Ping, Yuan Shao's army isn't leaving yet. Two generals of Yuan Shao, Yan Liang and Wen Chou came out of their tents to call out any officers to challenge them in a duel.

"You wimpy boys of Gongsun Zan, we're just getting started! Fight me!" Yan Liang cried.

"Don't worry, a white flag is the only thing why we are here! Oh and if you can bring us a couple of wines; we love hear from your hospitality support!" Wen Chou taunted.

"Archers!" Gongsun Xu commanded.

The arrows dart pass several meters of Yuan Shao's camp and missed most of its target at solders. Yuan Shao's army knew Gongsun Zan's army had the worst accuracy when it comes to volley tactics. The attacking army is well trained and massive. Most of them laugh at the weak defending army as they return to their posts.

"That's enough, Xu. Lets go inside and report to your father," Gongsun Fan said.

Inside the court...

Zhao Yun is standing next to his lord who is having a lot of stress to operate a counterattack against Yuan Shao's forces. The advisors consult with Gongsun Zan about abandoning Bei Ping and head for Liao Dong east from here. Many subornates argue that will slow their entire forces down with a massive army pursing them.

The babbling goes on and on. Zhao Yun could not possibly silence the crowd. He was a low ranked officer only served in duty as the imperial bodyguard. Damn this crisis, to think he'll never give the order to go out there and accept duels with Yuan Shao's distinguish generals. Both Yan Liang and Wen Chou are cake walk to him. Zhang He cannot be underismated while the other generals are average. Yuan Shao hardly find the decision to make with his advisors, so he just plot strategies for the hell of it.

Again, why did he join Gongsun Zan? Speaking of the lord…

"Enough! I don't want to hear a single thing about how large and powerful their army is! Just think about how we are going to surivive in order to repel their siege! Please…this couldn't be the beginning of the chaos in our land," Gongsun Zan angrishly silence the audience.

Continuation of the court control has spread the entire castle and through out the town. Zhao Yun crosses his arms with his spear and quietly think of a solution. A maiden comes to ask him something.

"How was the counsel, my lord?" the maiden asked.

"Nearly five hours and we haven't made a move yet. My lady, will you show me where the wine barrels are?" Zhao Yun requested. The maiden wonders what the officer has in mind. She leads him to the storage where all the wine were stocked.

"Thanks…" Zhao Yun put a charming wink at the young woman.

"Don't go wasting yourself with alcohol. I like a soldier who stays in mental shape," The maiden left with her finger moving left to right like a 'no no' sign. When she's completely gone, Zhao Yun begins his plot.

In Yuan Shao's camp…

"Lord Yuan Shao…." Tian Feng

"Lord Yuan…" Xu You

"You all are full of it. My strategy is better than yours!" Ju Shou shouted.

Advisors, strategiest, and tacticians they all give Yuan Shao a major headache in decisions. He got Gongsun Zan right where he wants him in his hands. Now all that's left is a single strike at Bei Ping's entire defense. That's the problem right here in his camp.

"Insuffiable morons….." Yuan Shao mumbled.

"Father, we sent you a map of the entire city's internal view. With the buildings of the court yard, the council meeting halls, bars, and you know the rest." Yuan Xi said.

"No way in hell you seek inside the city, brother!" Yuan Shang enraged upon his brother's contribution.

"I don't think our middle bother could possibly get inside, but he did send someone to go instead of him," Yuan Tan said.

"How do you know big brother?" Yuan Shang asked.

"Geez, you two always seem to fight over father's favorite. While I have my own attention. Zhen Ji, you can come in now," Yuan Xi ordered.

"Humbly at your services my lord," Zhen Ji said.

"See, you never changed Xi. Always being protect by a woman!" Yuan Tan snarled.

"What was that?" Zhen Ji gives a dark glaring look at Tan. It's not even human either.

"No.. nothing…your beauty is most intriguing my lady…" Tan shrugged

"My sons, you will each be given 30,000 troops in three corners of Bei Ping walls" Yuan Shao commanded.

"Lord Yuan Shao, perhaps 50,000 troops is better as I advice," Tien Feng argued.

"In your opinion you mean?" Xu You taunted.

"Excuse me? Did I say anything about what you buffoons think?" Yuan Shao glares at his tacticians.

"No my lord. Forgive our interruption," both apologized.

"Buffoons…hahaha," Ju shou smirked.

Yuan Shao stares at Ju Shou until he keeps his mouth shut.

"Ahem and each of you will be given three of my strategists. Yuan Shang with Tien Feng, Yuan Tan with Xu You, and Yuan Xi with Ju Shou," Yuan Shao finally finished his commands.

All six of them begin to head for their posts, then Yuan Shao about to start his favorite part, ordering his generals. Yuan Shao loves his generals more than his sons and strategists.

"Yan Liang!"

"My lord!"

"Wen Chou!"

"At your service!"

"Zhang He!"

"With extasy!"

"…….Guo Tu"

"Yes, my lord"

"And the Lu brothers!"

Kiang and Xieng show up too along with the other generals. Guo Tu is a strategist, but he decided to go in the battlefield instead of being around with rest of the tacticians on meaningless rivalry.

"Ok, I know it's a waste of time camping for days and nights at the siege when we are waiting for the white flag showing up at that coward's gates. Yet, our enemy is showing fatigue waste. What do you expect from one of the weakest prefects in the land?" Yuan Shao gave the mischief eyebrow raise.

His generals laugh with him on the humor. This is fabulous. The most powerful force in the North is making history in civilization. When Yuan Shao finishes talking about glory, he begin to talk about battle plans.

"Now we have a mole in our battlefield. You remember the brat I once taught him everything and I mean everything about the battlefield. I taught him the code of a warrior. Yan Liang and Wen chou both taught him how to fight valiantly. Raise your hand to give me an answer to who this mole is?" Yuan Shao asked.

Zhang He is the quickest and gives his answer.

"Is he beautiful?" Zhang He replied curiously.

Gou Tu whacks him in the back of the head, "Now is not the time to talk about an officer's looks! It's who the hell his name is!"

"His name is Zhao Yun," Yan Liang answered.

"Correct. Zhao Yun, once born from Chang Shan and I offered Zhao Yun to join and live with me as one of my youngest campanions. To be honest, he's better than my sons. Don't mention that to them, ok?" Yuan Shao smiles as he continues, "I wouldn't call him a traitor, well an arrogant brat, because deep inside the boy, he had such a traumatic view on honor and loyalty. The boy was confused and I sympathize that. It's the reason why he deserted my ranks and joins that disgraceful Gongsun Zan. It's been like…three years after the interception at Kong Rong's lands. The combination of Zhao Yun, Taishi Ci, Guan Yu, Liu Bei, Gongsun Zan, and Zhang Fei is abit…too much. You know, that was lucky."

Yuan Shao's generals, besides Zhang He, coughed up about that damned defeat as bull.

"Zhang Fei's uglier of the six," Zhang He said.

"Now, with the mole in our way. We shall try to provoke him to go out the battlefield and capture him. Once we do, Gongsun Zan has no idea who the hell he's messing with. Using my former secretary in order to survive, that was the stupidest trick in the book. You, my generals, can't be so easy to desert me and join some coward who don't know anything about war," Yuan Shao said.

**BOOM**

Suddenly an explosion was heard after the meeting. Yuan Shao and his generals quickly approach the incident.

"Report, Gongsun Zan's army are using catapults with flowing barrels that are targeting our provisions and armory!" The lieutenant shouted.

**KABOOM**

"Fire! Our camps on fire!" a solder reported.

"Is he using wine barrels with cloth covered in fire?" Yuan Shao asked.

Then another barrel begins to target near feet closes to Yuan Shao's post.

"Holy…" Yuan Shao and Co quickly gets away from the target before it's too late.

**BOOM**

"What beautiful way to counterattack!" Zhang He amazed.

"They're desperate, my lord…" Wen Chou said sarcastically.

**BOOM**

It hit Yuan Shao's main camping tent where he leads a war council.

"Great, now I don't even know where we can make plans, decisions, ugh whatever jackshit I'm going to order. I taught him that!" Yuan Shao screamed.

"But, it's strange. Gongsun Zan didn't even give an order to strike catapults with wine barrels," Guo Tu said.

"Like I said, he doesn't know anything about war. Zhao Yun does! And tonight, we're going to capture him…." Yuan Shao put a wicked grin, this siege with be Zhao Yun's doom.

On the opposing side of the battlefield

"Lord Zhao Yun, we bring the rest of the wine barrels and we also have gun powder just in case. You wanted to make an experiment," said the soldier.

"At ease," Troops are standing quietly in preparing for a major repel in order to let this city and townspeople survive. "I know our lord has not yet given us an order, but from now on, I'm your last hope in the line of defense. You will remain on the gates till I raid my way through Yuan Shao's camp and get some reinforcements."

"But, sir. It's a massive army out there. Could one such as yourself can raid through such a powerful force," one soldier questioned.

"You'll see. Right now, concentrate on yourselves. Don't rely on me too much. You must face this troublesome task. Show some true might and courage. That is what makes us soldiers. Now I've already asked Lord Liu Bei in aiding us to drive Yuan Shao's force back to Ye. It will take a few days and I'll be coming back here every two hours while I scout for the reinforcement troops" Zhao Yun commanded.

The catapult troops resume their drop ball game at Yuan Shao's camp. This begins Zhao Yun's first raid. He steed his white horse and ready to go out to the gates.

"Onward for the glory of our lord!" Zhao Yun road into the enemy field.

"Report, enemy cavalry heading our way. The enemy is Zhao Yun!" Scout said.

Yuan Shao is complicate of this and said, "It's time…"

"Soldiers of Yuan Shao, is there anyone out there who wants to capture me?" Zhao Yun cried.

"Reward for those who capture the dragon rider himself! And I want him alive!" Yuan Shao ordered.

Several foot troops and a few horse riders begin the pursuit for a chance of lifetime. They're going to need it. Yuan Shao will soon be victorious. That is if his sons are doing exactly as occurring to the plan.

On the other side of the siege…

"Haha, a tunnel into the city grounds is most likely the kind of plan I like. Good stuff advisor Tien Feng." Yuan Shang approved.

"Young lord, it is very honorable to be of your service. Soon you will be the rightful heir and I will be elected as your prime minister," Tien Feng said.

"Are my brothers getting far behind?" Yuan Shang thought.

North side of the siege…

"It's too obvious for an army with poor home security. The ladder plan is the way to go. Our troops will flank Bei Ping's defenses," Yuan Tan said.

"If I hadn't work under my long time friend Cao Cao, then this battle would have ended an hour and a half," Xu You said.

"Why the hell didn't my father try this before? Why wait for the white flag when we can slaughter them?" Yuan Tan amused.

On the west side of the siege…

"Our only problem is the people in that city," Ju Shou said.

"My brothers only care about their egos while I pay so much attention to the people of our land. Father wants the white flag so we'll go with the diplomatic solution. Zhen Ji?" Yuan Xi ordered.

"My presence is at your command, my lord," said Zhen Ji.

"You will disguise yourself as a messenger. Don't think of me as your husband, but rather your commanding officer," Yuan Xi ordered.

"Can I bring my flute? It's boring out here with You Zhou's lasting winter breeze," Zhen Ji asked..

"Ok, but please tone down the damn volume. That's no ordinary flute. I want my soldiers immune to sleeping," Yuan Xi commanded.

Zhen Ji left the tent and Ju Shou look puzzled by the plan. He thought about the last time they used a woman as a messenger. The result didn't please them and she lost her head that time. Now will it happen the same with Zhen Ji?

With Yuan Shao's entire force preparing for the next day of the siege, it's already two hours since Zhao Yun left in scouting for reinforcements under Liu Bei. Here he comes now with no sign of troops. Just himself.

"Report, the dragon rider a 9 o' clock!" the scout shouted.

Zhao Yun once again raid his way through the massive army. Gongsun Zan's gate watchers prepare to open the gate and the defending troops use catapults with wine barrels mixed with gunpowder to block the pursuit forces.

"Well, another time I say perhaps," Yuan Shao's forces failed the first event of capturing Zhao Yun.

Inside Bei Ping….

"Any luck on the reinforcements?" Gongsun Xu asked?

"No, tell your father that we're doing the best we can to keep our defenses lasting till Liu Bei gets here," Zhao Yun replied.

And Xu walks his way back to the royal court. Zhao Yun checks out the troops morale. They're no longer nervous or showing doubt of the outcome. That's good on his book. Now it's time for counseling.

On top of the city gates…

"And that is all I check in this full report on the enemy," the soldier finished.

"So the enemy is camping in four sides each are clearly the ability to force us to surrender," Zhao Yun said.

"We are surrounded, but most of our provisions are still full," the soldier frowned.

"That's not a problem. But, if Yuan Shao set 3 corners of 30,000 troops, then we must find out which one will first strike from our walls and which one is the opposing force and which one is the weakest," Zhao Yun said.

"Here are the three commanders of the three sided forces; Yuan Shang of the East, Yuan Tan of the north, and Yuan Xi of the west," The other soldier reported.

"Our east side had a major flaw. But, the north and west sides were considered fatigue points. As for our main gate, the south side is heavy guarded. Yuan Shao will be looking forward to our surrender, but each of his sons will be attacking us from three sides in order to gain access as the next Yuan Shao," said Zhao Yun.

Two of Gongsun Zan's generals approached as Zhao Yun stood up to statue them.

"Young officer, we will like to help you the best we can in order to comfort our lord from stressing so much. You would of make a better general than us." Tian Kian bowed.

"Allow us to command the south gate defense," Shan Jing requested.

"Finally, its good to get more support needed to defend our city. Then I will try to intercept the three forcers from the west, east, and north walls. Now let us prepare for the siege," Zhao Yun said.

Each force spread out in four sides of the city gates. Zhao Yun starts out the east where Yuan Shang about to use a tunnel for night raid invasion. Zhao Yun heads back inside the building to get something that will destroy the tunnel. The young maiden follows him in volunteering to help. Not just her, but a couple of peasants decide to help Zhao Yun too. He brought fireworks, which will be enough to forfeit the tunnel invaders. Then he heads for the underground tunnel that leads outside the east field.

"Will this plan work? We have more fireworks and gunpowder at the storage to please your strategies," the maiden concerned.

"I'm certain this is the only way to back Yuan Shang's forces from getting into the city. You done enough help, so why don't you go give my men some hospitality," Zhao Yun said with a smile.

The lady leaves Zhao Yun alone to proceed the plan. It's not hard once you stick a few fire works here and there. He also covers the gunpowder on the dirt so the flames will track through the entire tunnel. Soon he heard footsteps reaching the other side of the tunnel leading to Yuan Shang's forces. Finally the moment to surprise his subornates is here.

"Hm, who goes there?" Task force officer alerted.

"You should have told Lord Yuan Shang of my return from scouting for reinforcements. Now see the best of Zhao Yun!" Zhao Yun ignites the fireworks.

"Uh oh…move, MOVE!" one soldier screamed.

The entire task force unit struggle their way out of the tunnel before it's too late. The fire now reaches close to the last track of the gunpowder. A late Chinese new year festival is require for battle.

**BOOM**

"What the hell is going on now?" Yuan Shao leaves his tent and sees the east side of his forces.

"Report! The tunnel leading to Bei Ping has been destroy!" the soldier reported.

"Whose idea is this!" Yuan Shao asked.

"Lord Yuan Shang, my liege." the soldier answered.

"Yuan Shang! Oh no…I forgot to send a message to him about Zhao Yun's return…" Yuan Shao said in depression.

The fireworks continue until the last one finishes. The people are awe of the magnificent defense of Zhao Yun. Gongsun Zan hurried his way outside. He sure missed the best part.

At the north side of the siege…

"Wonderful, my brother! That shall stop him from getting the momentum." Yuan Tan laughed.

"You sure think its wise to kill one of our messengers from reaching your brother's camp?" Xu You questioned.

"Don't worry, Father won't even know I killed a man of his army. He always seems to like executing messengers for fun. Oh this is glorious. Just wait until my plan is successful," said Yuan Tan.

With the siege going back and forth on each side of the force, Zhao Yun prepares a plan to intercept Yuan Tan forces. The only problem right now is that his troops haven't trained since the siege began.

Till next chapter; (Unless I'm not way too busy playing Romance of Three Kingdoms and Dynasty Warriors, etc.)


	2. The Yuan Family's Deception

Disclaimer (again..): Nope, I don't own the sangoku senki characters

Author Notes: Forget about Zhao Yun that you know as a pretty boy. I like it better he's a badass. Not a single fanfic portrays him that other than the valiant hero he was. Zhao Yun is much more than just a typical pretty boy.

Dynasty Warriors: Kingdom Under Fire

Chapter 2: The Yuan Family Deception

* * *

How do you subtract 30,000 from 500 troops? The main force Zhao Yun commands are using bows and arrows. Those play a big part in defenses against barbarian tribes during the warring states period. With 500 archers, strong and well trained they will subdue half a 30,000 of Yuan Tan's frontlines. This strategy is called Volley.

Gongsun Zan's forces are still the worst at archery, but Zhao Yun, himself, is going make those other kingdoms eat those words.

"Are all five hundred archers are posted in order?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Yes, young commander," the soldier said.

Zhao Yun scan at the 500 troops all ranked in 10 times the lines of roman legions. All of them will be giving orders to defend the north side of Bei Ping. Just 500 and Zhao Yun will deal with any man of Yuan Tan reaching the top of the wall. He doubt Yuan Tan will show himself at one of the ladders coming up in a few hours. Maybe it'll be great to have a prisoner just in case, Yuan Shao will allow the people of Bei Ping to leave the city and give enough time for Liu Bei's reforcements to arrive.

"Tian Kai, how is Lord Gongsun Zan?" Zhao Yun asked.

"He is aware of your great deeds and will continue to depend on you without fail. He told me that you are given a promotion and you are acting Supreme General. Congratulations Lord Zhao Yun," Tian Kai statue to his new superior.

"You tell him I thank him for this honorable promotion. There's one thing I like you to do," and Zhao Yun told a secret order that will soon be reveal later.

In Yuan Tan's tent…

"Young lord, our troops finish building the ladders and they await your command," Xu You said.

"Good, wait outside Xu You," Yuan Tan said.

Yuan Tan finish dressing his finest garment and leaves the tent in the wake of his coming victory.

"My lord…." Xu You paused. Looking at Yuan Tan, he stands proudly as the light shining the dark siege of Bei Ping. What can this possibly mean?

"Arise my vassals as your upcoming Emperor of the Yuan Dynasty," Yuan Tan surprised all his troops.

There isn't a single stud out there cheering. It's not like they disapprove, but victory in controlling the north lands is still going on right now at Bei Ping. One of the subornates coughed.

"Lord Yuan Tan, the troops…" Xu You tried to wake his young master up from daydreaming.

"Oh, that's right! You will be giving an honorable banquet once this siege is over. Now, go out there and put those ladders up on top of the walls of weaklings. It'll be I that will capture the so-called 'Little Dragon'. It's strange, you know, Gongsun Zan has a one hit wonder and he still sucks. But, in the end, Royalty beats Heroism. We Yuan family are the true Kings of China!" Yuan Tan said.

The soldiers can't wait for action, instead listening to another Yuan lecture and jack. They march for the northern walls. Yuan Tan still standing proud has no doubt over the outcome. He'll be the elected heir. The hell with Shang and Xi.

Back in Zhao Yun's side…

"Report! Yuan Tan's army is approaching the gates!" Scout shouted.

"NOW!" Zhao Yun ordered.

The archers shoot out arrows of 500s storming its way at a set of Yuan Tan's troops. Surprisingly the accuracy is much better than before. Almost beyond superior and it struggle off half of 30,000. Only a few ladder task forces made it, but will need more man power to set the ladder up.

"Well done, stock and reload," Zhao Yun commanded.

Now it's time for the repel part. Zhao Yun race his way on top of the walls there he sees one ladder task force made it up. Due to the archery defense, the morale of Yuan Tan's troops show off sluggish result. This shall be an easy set of opponents.

Arrows continue to shoot down at the remaining troops on the opposing force, while Zhao Yun thrust and swing the task force troops back to the north field. One soldier sneak his way behind Zhao Yun, but the dragon can sense the presence of one without hesitation, striking quietly with the back of his spear at the stomach of the poor vessal, then did a crescent swing lifting the soldier to the air like a rising uppercut. A soldier that fears death will sure likely be the first casualty of war.

Yuan Tan's camp…

"Somebody stop those archers! Where did Gongzun Zan's forces post their archers at!" Yuan Tan ordered.

"My Lord, a wounded soldier reported that the archers are below the North walls. There are 500 hundred of them. Not to be imprudent, but surely Zhao Yun had commanded the troops into making our 30,000 forces like training dummies," Xu You said.

"Zhao Yun….I will get his head…" Yuan Tan scolded.

Yuan Shang's force later joined the fray. Now battered due to the fireworks explosion; he has 29,890 troops left. Didn't bother to attack the East side because the same catapult units throwing flaming wine barrels will slow the entire force.

"I see you too are having trouble with this Zhao Yun. I knew you killed my messenger before I even knew he returned from scouting you bastard!" Yuan Shang argued.

"Not now, Shang. Can't you see my task forces are still pushing their way on top of the enemy while I still have troops left enough to break through 500 archers," Yuan Tan said.

"You're wasting father's troops. We are to make them surrender, not slaughter them…" Yuan Shang said.

"To hell with surrendering, that man out there doesn't know when to quit! I shall go out there and ask an honorable duel. You will know why I'm the oldest Yuan brother here" Yuan Tan said.

"Uh, you lack fighting prowness…." Shang said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion about my fighting!" Yuan Tan said. He's getting livid because of everything Zhao Yun. It's all about Zhao Yun. Soon it will be the end of Zhao Yun as he thought.

"My lord, allow me to send a secret assassin that will gain you advantage of the duel," Xu You requested.

"Yes, bring him to that hidden tree over there. I doubt Zhao Yun is smart enough to detect my schemes," Yuan Tan said.

"Oh no…please not this damn trickery again," Yuan Shang groaned.

Like the wise man says, the modern warfare today is tactical warfare. You can't always win the battle with might alone. Will Yuan Tan capitalize?

Back in Zhao Yun's side…

Yuan Tan has call off the siege and Zhao Yun ceased the volley given his archer troops a reward of a decent rest. Now what are they up to next? Zhao Yun checks the North field where Yuan Shang's forces combine with the remaining ones from Yuan Tan. There has to be a reason going on at their camp. Could it be they're showing signs of fatigue?

"ZHAO YUN, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Yuan Tan cried.

"You can't be serious…." Zhao Yun grinned.

Zhao Yun ordered the gate guards to open the gates and he rode to the enemy lines in meet his challenger.

"You're talking to me?" Zhao Yun pointed his spear at the Yuan stooges. Amusing, but serious on the contrary. He checks the remains of Yuan Tan forces. Good, 15,000 less of them. Zhao Yun's troops have trained well now that their morale finally rises.

"Yes, you who disrespected my father!" Yuan Tan said. "You're lucky to be alive and joined Gongsun Zan. If you ever think about turning back to my father's side, don't expect it to be lightened. You will be executed!"

"I never thought about coming back to Yuan Nuts," Zhao Yun rolleyed.

"Arrgh!" Yuan Tan charges at his opponent while Yuan Shang tries to shout at calming Tan down.

"You sure call yourself a warrior?" Zhao Yun mocked. He strikes his spear at Yuan Tan and parries every strike Tan aggressively counters. Zhao Yun's horse is pushing back from Tan's aggression. He's pretending to lost momentum. Yuan Tan's soldiers cheer on him while Gongsun Zan's soldiers crowd the top of the wall tell Zhao Yun to fight back.

"Now," Xu You whispered the assassin.

An arrow dart it's way at Zhao Yun. It's aiming right at Yun's left eye. However, Zhao Yun knew the moment he adjust Tan's combat skills. There was a plot before the fight had started. The sound of the arrow grows hideous and Zhao Yun quickly move the blade of his spear next to his left face. The arrow hit the edge of the spear as Yun knocks it away. Now he charge up his remaining defense energy for a one hit fatal blow.

"hieeyaaa!" Zhao Yun summoned his special skill. The move's blow forcefully threw Tan off his horse and his spear got scattered in a half. Zhao Yun wins this duel. Yuan Shao's entire troops combine came dead silent. That's not all; the blow also overheard the entire area, from Gongsun Zan's court to Yuan Shao's camp.

"Now what the hell is that all about!" Yuan Shao shouted. One of his guards told the whole story. His two sons are in the North side calling out Zhao Yun on a duel. His guard also reported half of Yuan Tan's troops were lost to 500 archers. All of them were killed into becoming train dummies of Zhao Yun's troops. This has enraged Yuan Shao. His oldest son already wore off the morale of his own troops. Yuan Shao quickly heads for the north side of the siege.

"You two, watch the south field when I come back!" Yuan Shao ordered.

Back to the dueling site…

Zhao Yun pick up the arrow that was evidence to Yuan Tan's scheme. He then walks up to the two brothers.

"Here is an honorable reward for your cowardice," Zhao Yun taunted.

Yuan Shang shook his head. He can't believe this was his older brother's idea of an honorable duel. Zhao Yun is more than just a warrior of true might. He's a genius at detecting traps and schemes.

"You brats have a long way to go before you all live up to your father's expectations," Zhao Yun said.

Zhao Yun leaves quietly back inside Bei Ping leaving the Yuan brothers in distress. How are they going to explain their loses to their father?

"Well Tan, that was more than I expected from you fighting in duels. I can back you up here and tell dad about how well you fought valiantly. Not mentioning you used a plot to cheat your way through"

Finally their father arrived. It didn't look like he's here to praise his oldest son doing something different for once.

"Yuan Tan, why did you attack the North wall? I told you we're suppose to make the surrender!" Yuan Shao said.

"But, Father no matter how long it takes for them to surrender, they got Zhao Yun at their corner…" Yuan Tan said. "Why didn't you just break through Bei Ping, like you did at Hu Lao Gate!"

"Because this isn't Hu Lao Gate. We're fighting the weakest force," Yuan Shao said.

"Ugh…." Yuan Tan sighed.

At the imperial court…

"Zhao Yun, what is all the ruse going on outside?" Gongsun zan questioned.

"Yuan Tan asked for a duel and I accepted. You need not to worry about the bastard and his 30,000. Because I, Zhao Yun, has scattered the Northern siege," Zhao Yun said.

Zhao Yun triumphs. Yuan Shao's forces are suffering internal conflicts across their camps.

Meanwhile…

"My brother did what?" Yuan Xi asked.

"Well, that charismatic idiot challenged Zhao Yun into a duel and loss," Zhen Ji replied.

"My younger brother and older brother are both charismatic idiots if they don't stop fighting over the heirloom. I have no intention of this meaningless rivalry," Yuan Xi said.

"It's up to us now…" Ju shou said.

"What…what do you mean US!" Yuan Xi said. "We already seen three things this Zhao Yun guy can be a force to reckon with and now you want me to gain the same mistake?" Yuan Xi protested.

"I'm not saying it's up to us in stopping Zhao Yun. It's up to us in order to make Gongsun Zan surrender. Once he does, then Zhao Yun has nothing, but disarm himself in front of his soon to be defeated lord," Ju shou said.

"Then, I shall disguise myself and hide into the city," Zhen Ji said.

"Ok, Zhen Ji. I'm counting on you. Don't let your beautiful presence go detected. This is a stealth operation," Yuan Xi said.

"Don't end up getting headless. We already lost enough female troops on spy operations," Ju shou warned.

"Death is nothing, but a common feeling when once I put myself on the line, my lord's fortune is also on the line," Zhen Ji said. "If I don't make it…." She stares at the stars viewed on the night sky.

It's been a continuing siege hours after hours. Zhao Yun is sleepless when it comes to siege raids. He keeps a eye on the North while Tian Kian, Gongsun Xu, Gongsun Fan, Shen Ping, and a few other generals watch the main field south. Archers and catapult units watch the east. Unfortunately, nobody watches the west, because…there aren't any enemy troops on that field except abandoned tents. Zhen Ji appears at the west wall quietly wait an hour for a scout coming out of the west gate to send messages or search for reinforcements. On her mark, she hurries up inside the town before the west gate closes. Not even a single guard can withstand her shard stealth skills.

To her amaze, Gongsun Zan's force has beefed up since the first day of the siege. Yuan Shao won't believe it, but they definitely are a lot stronger under the training progress with Zhao Yun. If only they were on that shape at the battle of Ji. The building that leads to the imperial court is a couple of blocks close. She walks up to the front door of the imperial hall where two guards are watching.

"Sorry my lady, but Lord Gongsun Zan is having an important council. You should come back in 5 hours." The guard on the right said.

"I'm..a spy." Zhen Ji said coldly. "I currently have information that will please my most honorable lord."

The two guards become stunned of this questionable news, since when did their lord appointed a spy. The solution cannot be avoided so they allow her to enter the court.

"Hm, they are truly desperate. No wonder this put too much hopes for reinforcements," Zhen Ji thought.

Inside the palace…

"Are you sure this is all the information on the enemy?" Gongsun Zan questioned.

"Yes my lord, nothing else. Half the force will retreat to Ji while the remaining ones stay until you surrender. I'm not sure the enemy will bring more troops when they get here," Zhen Ji reported.

"I doubt Yuan Shao would bring more numbers to his forces. Since he knows our forces are weak in numbers. My lord, please wait a few more hours till Lord Liu Bei arrives with reinforcements," Zhao Yun said.

"Are they really going to come? With Cao Cao's forces patrolling Xu province, how will they reach here?" Zhen Ji questioned.

"There's a secret port at Yue Ling east from here. You didn't expect I asked Liu Bei to come through the west. Not long ago, they control the eastern ports since Lu Bu drove them out of Xia Pi by stealing it," Zhao Yun said.

Zhen Ji is shock to see the true about where Liu Bei forces are at the East of the Chinese bay. Not even Yuan Shao or his ego maniac sons knew about this information. Zhen must stay covered and not let Zhao Yun notice her real reason coming here. To be honest, she kinda like being on the other side of the siege. It feels like she finally gets to see the kind of man she hope to have.

"You must be exhausted from your mission. Will you like to have a drink?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Sure, unless there are still enough wine barrels not being put on catapults," Zhen Ji said.

"We have lots of them. Bei Ping is not just a city, but it's also a farmers land. We grew a lot of provisions years before Yuan Shao's invasion," Zhao Yun said.

"Hmm, maybe that's the reason why…our army is still defending Bei Ping," Zhen Ji said.

"Or why Yuan Sucks wants Bei Ping so badly that my Lord Gongsun Zan don't fit to be a ruler of the north…." Zhao Yun sighed. "Yuan Shao, we go way back when I was a little boy who wants to experience the battle. He told me many things before he let his own pride control his ambitions. I didn't join his army to fight for just him. I fight for what I believe in. I fight for the people."

"The people are the last thing Lord Yuan Shao cares about. Why do cruel rulers don't see the people as the most important part in reviving the land?" Zhen Ji said.

"Because they self proclaimed themselves chosen ones of the heavens. The heavens bless the people and the people will continue to support the heavens. We are people. Rulers too. I wish that ass understands this before it's too late." Zhao Yun said.

Zhen Ji nodded. Sometimes she felt guilty on this way. Married to a Yuan., being forced to bow a Yuan like they're gods, but they are just people. Why do governments have to act and be like a god? She was taken for just the luxuries and crap. It felt like hell over there. Now being around with Zhao Yun feels comfortable. Like the heavens truly see light in her path. Oh how will she tell the true to the young general?

"You seem depress about something. Will you like to tell me about it?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Oh, nonaonono! It's nothing just some random thoughts. Better start acting like an officer than a cowardly woman," Zhen Ji said.

Speaking of women, the young maiden appears and serves drinks to the two officers, then left them alone to continue chitchatting.

In Yuan Xi camp…

"Father, it's good to see you here," Yuan Xi welcomed.

"Xi, you haven't order your troops on anything yet. I will like to talk to you about your upcoming plans," Yuan Shao said.

"Booohooooo!" Xi cried.

"What wrong with him, Ju Shou?" Yuan Shao questioned.

"My Lord, we await our lady to make it in one piece from getting behead," Ju Shou replied.

"What do you mean by…oooh," Yuan Shao looks at his son and pats him on the head. Yuan Shang is still his favorite, but Xi is always the angel in the middle of the conflict.

"Xi, forget about the life of a common officer. She took the oath in battle. Think about yourself, you been ignoring your brothers presence, even the rest of my generals. Someday, you'll win the crowd by most surprising. Win the crowd; win the entire force's loyalty. I'm counting on you, Xi," Yuan Shao said. He left the tent on his way back to counsel his generals. Ju Shou looks at Xi one more time and then leaves.

It's up to Xi, because it's her life or his. That's the price of war. Nothing is fair.

The lounge at the imperial hall…

"Hahaha and Lord Gongsun Zan was like, "Hail o' a-hole!" at that incompetent general of Dong Zhuo! Damn, you should really see how it feels when he acts tough and bold." Zhao Yun laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt, young general. There's something we want to show you outside the south gate," the guard reported.

Zhao Yun looks at Zhen Ji who is abit drunk, but has a lot of fun talking with him. "I'll be right back. If there's anything else you like, just ask the maiden." Zhao Yun left and Zhen Ji sighed.

"Should I tell him the truth or let it come to me face to face when I see Xi outside the gate?" Zhen Ji wondered.

Outside the southern walls….

"Ah, Zhao Yun. You finally come out from the whorehouse. I hope you enjoyed some time before I get started with the Zhao Yun Capturing tournament round 2!" Yuan Shao said.

All his soldiers shout to participate the next Zhao Yun chase. Yan Liang, Wen Chou, and the other generals besides…

"Uh commander, is it necessary to start the 2nd round when he's not ready to go out yet?" Zhang He questioned.

"Shh, not now, He. Ahem…Zhao Yun, I decided to leave the outcome of the battle to this tournament. If one of my generals captures you, then you know Gongsun Zan must surrender. Without you around, your lord can't continue the defense and…if he didn't order the white flag while you are capture," Yuan Shao stopped right there. Zhang He knew what this horrible strategy is. It isn't beautiful to his imagination either.

"I will burn this forsaken town leaving him and the entire people of Bei Ping in roast chicken!" Yuan Shao warned.

"How…dishearten…such a strategy that exist, " Zhang He said.

"He, you are not the one commanding it. Yuan Shao is," Guo Tu said.

"Now, if my men fail to capture you, then we will order the retreat and never come back to invade your land. I'm afraid Lord Cao Cao might soon come to attack Ye when I'm not there." Yuan Shao said.

Zhen Ji appears next to Zhao Yun and sees what she believe will be her fate. Zhao Yun turns at her then turn back to look at the arrogant face of his former lord.

"I'll accept your challenge," Zhao Yun answered.

"Good my boy, you finally understand where this battle turning. Now I better prepare for my imperial seat when the tournament starts and…" Yuan Shao stops when Zhao Yun interrupts.

"Yuan Shao, if I win. Then your spy, Lady Zhen Ji, must serve with me. Give my regards to Lord Yuan Xi about that." Zhao Yun said with a devilish grin. "Zhen Ji, remember I told you about this hours ago? Now it's your chance to take away the rest of Yuan Shao's troops morale."

Zhen Ji looks at Yuan Xi who finally arrives. The moment of true is about to be revealed. Yuan Shao turns to his middle son and gives the bow to him. The choice is his son's.

"Your life as part of the Yuan descendants or her life as a commoner?" Yuan Shao asked.

Yuan Xi struggle to hold the bow tight and aims at Zhen Ji's beautiful appearance. It's already 6 in the morning and the siege still continues. All three of the Yuan brothers plots have been blown out of the water, thanks to Zhao Yun.

"My lady…" Zhao Yun whispered. But, Zhen Ji nodded not to interfere.

"Shoot the bow, you so-called my husband. Tell the truth damn it!" Zhen Ji thought to herself looking at Yuan Xi's struggling eyes.

"Oh, Yuan Xi. I forgot to tell you this exposed secret. Yuan Shang didn't want me to tell you it, but he had sex with Ji by getting her drunk. You know why you don't like the devious wrench from being a tool to our political schemes," Yuan Shao revealed. "Oh yes and Tan too. Both of your brothers are so jealous of you getting this treasured girl in our family. I still promote her, Officer Who Seduce Puppets."

"WHAAAT!" All of them except Zhang He, "Wow, commander, I didn't know that is also part of a strategy. Well erotic too…" Zhang He awed.

"You bastard…." Zhen Ji snared. She takes out one of the archer's bow and shoots at Yuan Shao. The arrow missed, but scratch a piece of his face.

"Ooooh, a lot better than most of Gongsun Zan's twerps!" Yuan Shao laughed; His entire forces laugh along with him.

Poor Yuan Xi, he stares at his two brothers whom had enough of their cunning rivalry. It's over with him and it's time to leave this insolence crowd. Tears shard his face while rode the trip back to Ye. Some 1000 troops who sympathize the falling heir went with him.

"Yuan Xi, wait!" Yuan Shao called. "Don't take this the wrong way, but thanks a lot Yuan Xi. I really care about you my son. You are the most honest and loyalty. You're fighting for me." Yuan Shao said. "Don't worry about Shang and Tan. They haven't finished their run yet. You are still a wild card. Don't lose it! Understand?

Yuan Xi nodded and left the scene.

Zhen Ji has become one of Gongsun Zan's officers. Zhao Yun accepts the grand challenge as the fate of his troubled Lord is at hand. Liu Bei's reinforcements are still at large.

At the courtyard…

"My lord, I am yours as you command. Please, if theres anything you want me to put an end to that self centered bastard then I'll do my best" Zhen Ji statue Zhao Yun.

"Ok ok, don't rush it now. Let me ask you something? Why were you sent as a spy? You could have gotten yourself executed. If you were a messenger or something else like a poison snake sneaking to our lord's resting place…" Zhao Yun questioned.

"Because it's my duty as an officer. Death is only the enemy an officer must deal with. We put our lives on the line of duty and our lord. But, now I can see Lord Yuan Shao's true colors. He doesn't care about how hard I work as long as I'm around with Xi. Oh, Xi…please forgive me." Zhen Ji replied.

"Just as I thought. I used to hang out with Xi a long time ago. He always the nicer of the bunch something his father lost when I left in service with Gongsun Zan. He let me go see the palace while I'm suppose to be at the boot camp," Zhao Yun said. "But, then again, why is Yuan Sucks still using him as another tool to score his big ego?"

Next Chapter: The reinforcements. (Unless I'm not busy or whatever. Plus I got some editing to do)


	3. The Reinforcements

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/Tactics/3 Kingdoms and other novels.

Authors Notes: I edited the 2nd chapter, but the 1st chapter will have to wait. Also, I didn't expect to get reviews and I envy that. This is my first Sangoku fanfic.

Dynasty Warriors: Kingdom Under Fire

Chapter 3: The Reinforcements

* * *

Between Xiang Ling and Bei Ping

"Brother Bei, sorry to keep you waiting. I will like to introduce you my son Guan Ping," Guan Yu announced.

"My liege, I'm yours to command. Well, that is if father don't mind one bit." Guan Ping said.

"Mmm, hey brother, will you like to have a bite," Zhang Fei shows up.

"No thank you, Zhang Fei. Now that all of you are here, we're still missing another force to arrive," Liu Bei said.

Another cavalry approach, this time Sun Qian and his former servants Mi Fang, Mi Zhu, and Jian Yong arrive along with a few other officers.

"Lord Liu Bei, we brought along more troops as you requested," Sun Qian said.

"Men, we are here to save Lord Gongsun Zan from Yuan Shao's treachery. When you see a scout named Zhao Yun, follow him to the siege. Onward!" Liu Bei commanded.

"Oh boy, it's been a while since that damned dog Lu Bu and Cao Cao both caused us enough trouble to the land," Zhang Fei said.

"With this battle, we shall redeem ourselves, brother," Guan Yu said. "Guan Ping, this will be your first battle experience. Are you ready?"

"I never disappoint you on anything, father," Guan Ping said.

The reinforcements are drawing close. With this much man power, not even Yuan Shao's numbers can stop the irresistible forces of the three brothers in arms.

In Gongsun Zan's court…

"Zhao Yun, do you think you can isolate Yuan Shao's forces by outrunning them across the valley?" the now nervous white horse general questioned.

"I never been caught for a long time since childhood. Not a single one of Yuan Shao's, Dong Zhuo's or even any army of region leaders captured me when I was a ronin," Zhao Yun said proudly. "This is part of the plan to ambush them from east side where Liu Bei's reinforcements will arrive."

"But, will they make it here on time before Yuan Shao makes up his mind about capturing you and just burns the entire town with all these innocent people who work hours around developing our lands?" Zhen Ji said.

Zhao Yun looks at the whole war council with advisors, generals, and commoners showing doubts of hope. With all this plaguing their kingdom, he can rest assure that the plan to turn the tide of the siege will succeed. Zhao Yun puts a calm smile on his face.

"Fear not, I can't give up so easy on that two faced bastard. We'll win this battle with a miracle," Zhao Yun said.

Everybody look at each others faces seeing the light of hope in this young man. The heavens have truly blessed the Little Dragon. Zhen Ji has never seen an officer this self-possessed before. One can tell why it's hard to take this man's heart as a lover.

"Lord Gongsun Zan?" an advisor asked. The old lord stands up and walks toward his bravest officer. Zhao Yun grew up to be one of the mightiest and youngest generals of his vassals. It is insufferable of Yuan Shao to ignore such a valuable presence.

" Come with me alone," Gongsun Zan said.

The two walk up to a barn where a couple of horses are breed. One horse caught Gongsun Zan's attention is the white horse; a glorious one with shining steed that can run miles longer. It's no red hare, but the horse can out maneuver any cavalry it overcomes.

"This is a gift for your loyalty. I don't have anything richer to offer than giving you this horse. It is my horse, but now it's all yours for the token of serving me," Gongsun Zan said.

"My lord…" Zhao Yun gasped. "I..I don't know if this is appropriate for me to take something that cost to highly for an officer like me."

"Ha! Royalty don't mean jack to me. You've earned every right to have my property lad. I'm very sorry to have looked down at you in shame of my position as your superior. Go on and prepare that plan of yours," Gongsun Zan said.

"Currently, my liege," Zhao Yun said. He accepts Gongsun Zan's horse and prepares for the plan in a few hours. When the old man alone at the barn, he looks up to the heavens.

"Heavens, I will not live long to see the lad becomes the warrior within him. Now I shouldn't worry about the future," Gongsun Zan said to the heavens.

"Lord Gongsun Zan…" Zhao Yun sighed. Something isn't right, but the horse cheers him up by licking his face. Yes, Yuan Shao gone too far. Picking on Lord Gongsun Zan because he didn't have the guts to gain ambition for the control of the Northern lands. It's time to make a giant fool out of the bastard's strength in numbers.

At Yuan Shao's war council…

"Today is the birth of expanding our kingdom. Once that old geezer out of the way, we'll begin our invasion at Yang province. Oh yes, an honorable battle with my old friend Cao Cao. Or is it Cow Cow?" Yuan Shao taunted.

His soldiers can't help it, but laugh at their great master's sense of humor. Pronouncing Cao Cao's name wrong is fun. Yuan Shao thinks about that time when Cao Cao and him were sparring each other. The two of them promise they'll meet again as rivals over the control of the land. Zhang Jiao, Dong Zhou, Lu Bu, and Gongsun Zan. There are still plenty of other rulers left on the list to wipe out. But, Cao Cao is the closes. Sadly, he'll have to get through Cao Cao first. Then Liu Biao of Jing, the Sun brats at Jiang Dong, Liu Zhang and Zhang Lu of Yi, and finally Ma Teng and Han Sui of Xi Liang.

"Ah, so many rivals. So much time to advance," When Yuan Shao finishes; the guard comes in and reports the commander about Gongsun Zan's appearance at the south wall.

"So the old geezer finally comes out of his shell. Alright troops, it's time to meet an old friend," Yuan Shao said.

At the top of the gate…

"You've been a troublesome bully with me for years. Now it's time we settle this…" Gongzun Zan thought.

Yuan Shao shows up looking at the now wimpy soldier whom once known as The White Horse General. There is history between those two who guard the north from the Hsiung barbarians, better known as eastern Russian tribes.

"Well well, look who's here. Times have changed and so does the Han Empire. You were a torn on my side since He Jin was Regent Marshal. I couldn't do a damn thing to get your old ass off this land till the 10 eunuchs hacked Jin's numb brained leadership to pieces." Yuan Shao said as he continues, "Oh man, that was hilarious. " HELP! HELP! Yuan Shao!"

All of Yuan Shao's generals laugh so hard on one of the facts Han Empire failed to restore its power.

"I didn't know it was a trap, but me and Cao Cao surely did enjoy killing those 10 yanks. It's a shame though, the empress was dead before we rescued the weak Emperor," Yuan Shao said.

"That was before you hide your true colors I assume," Gongsun Zan said rolling his eyes.

"Then came the fat rapist Dhuo Zhuo. Oh did I hurt your feelings to taking the title of Grand Commander from you?" Yuan Shao smiled.

"All you and Cao Cao's doing. I knew you both rats are hiding something from me. Hell Ma Teng told me about it the night before we invade Luo Yang. Kong Rong, Tao Qian, Sun Jian and my brothers all can't really trust your usurpation of the authority you bastard!" Gongsun Zan shouted.

"Well, Yuan Shu and I did put quite a show on the battle of Huo Lao Gate. First Sun Jian, hehehe, he suffers lost of provisions and troops while overpowering Hua Xiang. That was also hilarious. To make a tiger so hungry he had to fight his way the oncoming of his death," Yuan Shao said.

"That is also another reason you don't deserve the position…." Gongsun Zan said complicatedly.

"Manipulating Liu Biao on several options to unite the land quicker by taking that Imperial Seal from Sun Jian. Who knows, Sun Jian was protecting the seal at the hands of corrupted scum," Yuan Shao said.

"Says the hypocrite himself," Gongsun Zan coughed.

"When Cao Cao took the emperor for himself and recovered the Seal. I knew the day will come when the two of us battle for this land. I used Liu Bei on operating Cao Cao's weaknesses. Don't care about him being a part of the Emperor's throne as the Imperial Uncle. He's no Uncle of mine, more than a loser like you. Both of you sorry asses are a waste of space," Yuan Shao mocked. "What does this world see in both of you?"

Yan Liang spit at the grass as a compliment and Wen Chou just smirks. The rest of the generals tend to add insult to the injury with Shao. Soon the gate opens and a figure approaches at the field.

"Planning to retreat, Zhao Yun?" Yuan Shao questioned. "No matter where you go boy, the right path is always in my gasps. Where will you go to get food, where will you go to get some hospitality, shelter, money and a job?"

"Anything better than living with some hypocrite," Zhao Yun replied.

"You, sir. Have no idea what its like to have a life," Yuan Shao said. "Gentlemen, prepare for round 2! Show this traitor what happens when you oppose me! Reward for those who capture him alive!"

"And dead?" Zhang He asked.

"That's beautiful!" Yuan Shao grinned devilish.

Zhao Yun suddenly moves slowly with his newly white horse with Yuan Shao's troops slowly did the same by following him. Carefully, he didn't want his own mind distracted by the closing minutes between him and Zhen Ji.

Minutes ago…

"Zhen Ji, tell me about your life? Have you ever enjoyed all the wealthy services a rich woman like you can have?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Being a concubine. You know, wander around the court with several other concubines. Didn't enjoy all of that. Because I hope Yuan Shao is joking about me with Shang and Tan; I'm always with Xi. Lately, I sang a song about the evening phoenix eyeing the time of chaos and greed. I had learned books about ping-fa, Confucius, history, the western world, and other stuff. All my family are rich and they care less of helping the poor people to develop themselves as equals. Our world is repeating history over and over," Zhen Ji said.

"I always dreamed of seeing the western world. Here it's a nightmare that can't go away. I'm sure the western world is like that, but the people there are honest," Zhao Yun said.

"Why did you join the imperial army?" Zhen Ji asked.

"My older brother recommended me when our family moved during the wake of the rebellious yellow dragon, Zhang Jiao himself," Zhao Yun replied. "My father used to be a general and my ancestors too."

"Were they all warriors?" Zhen Ji eyes widened.

"Well, I'm probably the most surpassable of the Zhaos," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Courtesy to right now, you're putting such a number on Yuan Shao," Zhen Ji said.

"He sucks. Come on, the guy gets his huge numbers by larger amounts of resources and provisions. His family is hugely rich and part of the people that build the ancient world," Zhao Yun complained. "He is so indecisive when it comes between him, his generals, and strategists. He thinks himself highly above all. Yan Liang and Wen Chou are like his brothers. Compare to Lord Liu Bei with Zhang Fei and Guan Yu."

"I'm not proud of what my status were with him," Zhen Ji said.

"Hmm, you should do a better job at spying. I will like to teach you the hard way of doing it. The basic will only make you end up the spy of the opposing force once your motives becomes suspicious," Zhao Yun said. "We never had any spies in our forces."

"So you figured me out easily by acting kind to me as one of your vassals," Zhen Ji awed.

"The true is…you're so beautiful. I never had any woman; because of how self-possessed I am with my mission. Not a single lady could understand it yet," Zhao Yun said. "I used to baby-sit my older brother's two sons as my duty to protect my family and the people."

"Well, thank you for saying that I am, Handsome," Zhen Ji grinned.

"I better start going out there right now. Yuan Shao will grow impatient if his show leaving out the main event. Zhen Ji, when this battle is over, I will like to show you the garden. Gongsun Zan and I worked together on building it." Zhao Yun said.

"Really? Couldn't wait till the bastard gets off of it." Zhen Ji smiled.

Now….

Yuan Shao will get off his land. He's been in it unwelcome and now it's time to end it once and for all. Zhao Yun mound eastward to where Liu Bei's reinforcements will soon make it. Thousand of soldiers begin to chase after him for the grand prize.

"My lord, he's going east to Xiang Ping!" Ju Shou said.

"Hahahahaha, dead end. See, there's no hope of reinforcements coming. Cao Cao and I surely patrolled the southwest and Xu from Liu Bei's. Don't waste my time, Yun! They will not make it!" Yuan Shao shouted. "Lu Kiang, Chen Zhen, and Chinyu Qiong. Follow the pursuit!"

The three generals follow their commander's orders and join the fray. When no one is left to participate the chasing game, he took his imperial seat and resumes his garbage talking with the White Horse General.

"Now where are we?" Yuan Shao smoothing his beard while Gongsun Zan clears his throat.

At the valley near Bei Ping…

Zhao Yun rode his way from half a million forces chasing after him. Are they in luck with the prize? What makes him so special to Yuan Shao and Gongsun Zan? He spends his younger days as foot soldier gaining rank really quick to promote himself as a leading lieutenant. Possibly the youngest who always work during times of victory and defeat. Never been captured, never runaway from the battle when stood against an army as large. Giving himself the title of the little dragon during several campaigns against bandits, barbarians, and hostile forces. Yuan Shao was about to promote when…

A few years ago…

"You…you can't possibly give up on restoring the Han Empire! I learn everything from you to take this promise from my family!" Zhao Yun shouted.

"Do you really think such a task in restoring some buried dynasty can be possible? Don't make me laugh boy. Forget about the Han Empire. For now, you shall continue serving me when I establish my own empire. So get back to your post before I'll stripe your rank off in front of my highest officers and they'll watch you as an example of an incompetent follower of my rising power!" Yuan Shao scolded.

Zhao Yun looks back seeing all of Yuan Shao's followers staring at him with distrust. Times have changed so fast. All he has accomplished became good for nothing. The two Yuan brothers Shang and Tan smiles wickedly. They are happy to see signs him getting out of the way. The people who have trusted Zhao Yun now are hurting of this commotion.

Zhao Yun later about to leave Ye when suddenly Zhang He shows up. What the hell does he want?

"Yun, please think this over for a second. Leaving the most beautiful and powerful force of our country because of Prefect's decision? Just forget about what he says and keep on doing what you do best for yourself, not him!" Zhang He said.

"I only fight for what is best to the people…" Zhao Yun said coldly with his eyes darken. The thunderstorm was heard and rain begins to fall. "Yuan Shao should take his mouth right up his ass. Just who helped his cavalry from Lu Bu? All he did is sit there barking us like dogs just to give him all the credit stolen from our hard work for the protection and safety of the people of the Han."

"……." Zhang He didn't bother to reply.

Zhao Yun finally left the gate riding north. This is the price of loyalty.

After the flashback…

They're catching up with him, which is good. Yuan Shao's troops are well training in preparing for the chase. Now, if only Liu Bei's forces make it in time.

The trail a few miles close to Bei Ping…

"Brother Bei, is that the scout you're talking about?" Guan Yu questioned pointing at a figure on white horse mounting extremely fast, well not as fast as the red hire Guan Yu possess.

Liu Bei takes a clearer look. No doubt it's Zhao Yun, not only himself, but a hundred thousands of troops chasing him.

"So, this is the little dragon you told me about," Mi Zhu said.

"Men! We must aid Zhao Yun and crush this pursuit!" Liu Bei ordered.

"Is there a point why he is being chased? What I'm seeing is a cowardly dragon…" Mi Fang rolled his yes in amusement.

"And you don't even know him well to call him a coward you dog!" Zhang Fei argued.

"Enough! And follow my orders!" Liu Bei scolded.

The reinforcements have arrived and they pierce through Yuan Shao's forces. Zhao Yun is glad to see them here, but something race through his heart. What if Yuan Shao about to burn the city before he comes back with the reinforcements? Quickly he mounts back to the west.

"My Lord, we must hurry!" Zhao Yun alerted.

"We'll take it from here my lord while you, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Guan Ping hurry up to Lord Gongsun Zan!" Jian Yong said.

Meanwhile back in the siege…

"Ah, here comes my ex daughter in law. Zhen Ji, you've been a torn to my sons and. I'm offering you back to Ye. Yuan Xi will forgive you about the ruse I joked," Yuan Shao requested.

"That was not funny and no I'm not coming back to your caged kingdom fill with assholes like you at least, give Yuan Xi my regards. I will never forget him the kindness he treat me as a good wife," Zhen Ji said.

"Well then, he won't know that you are alive once this siege is over. There are plenty of other men over there, but none of them are as good as my men. Give up, there's no fortune being around with that old fart," Yuan Shao sighed.

"But there are plenty of wine and provisions we stocked," Gongsun Zan grinned.

"Hmph…" said Yuan Shao.

The sound of horse mounting can be heard near the castle. Yuan Shao sees his three generals approach to bring him some disturbing news.

"Lord Yuan Shao, an unknown cavalry has feint our forces from chasing after Zhao Yun!" Lu Kiang reported.

"It must be Liu Bei's forces. Now that I mention it, he took an unexpected route to Yue Ling. It doesn't matter now, my mind made up," Yuan Shao said.

"My lord, it's Zhao Yun!" Yan Liang reported.

Gongsun Zan turns to see his young companion with fellow allies Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. As happy as Gongsun Zan is, he looks up at the heavens. It sadden him that his fate shall soon be put to judge. Yuan Shao's generals ran to face off the reinforcements.

"Long ears, it's been a while!" Yuan Shao taunted.

"Don't call me that!" Liu Bei shouted as he chase after Yuan Shao, however the youngest Yuan Shang blocked Liu Bei's way. Liu Bei decides he'll repel the Yuan sibling and then take Shao's head.

"I'll get my revenge on humiliating me you cheap beard mouthed brute!" Yan Liang cried. He and Guan Yu square of a rematch when Guan Yu was forced to join Cao Cao on his first campaign against Yuan Shao.

"Ha! My brother Guan wasted you wimps off so it shall be easier for me to handle you" Zhang Fei said. He fights Wen Chou.

"Now it's time to show Yuan Shao's forces that we're not afraid of their numbers!" Gongsun Xu shouted. Gongsun Zan's army finally gain some momentum with the return of their acting commander and the sworn brothers at their side. They race out of the city in engaging the remaining forces.

"Damn, they got some balls left to confront my forces…." Yuan Shao said.

Zhang He, who is inactive, watches the battle raging on. Is there anyone handsome enough to challenge him? Guan Ping looks at the inactive young general and charges after him.

"Hm, reveal yourself." Zhang He said still standing like a distinguish gentleman with no fear of danger.

"I'm Guan Ping, son of Guan Yu. At least, you can fight against me," Guan Ping said.

"For a new comer, your dressing astonishes me. Don't make my claws tear up the best quality of your clothes," Zhang He accepted Guan Ping's challenge.

All forces collide, some been thrown at the wall, others hack and slash their way with valor. Zhao Yun can see the moment his kingdom will survive. Zhen Ji is still on top of the South walls watching the battle. Looking directly at Zhao Yun, she felt the stars shining this awesome warrior's might. Her heart can't stop pumping without getting close to the man that controls her heart. Falling in love at first sight and still the two of them has a long way to go in getting to know each other.

Yuan Shao prepares for plan B, he takes out a special item from inside the envoy. It's the tool of the future, something to change the way all battles fought. It's a crossbow, fires at distance range faster with more precision time and accuracy. He light up the arrow with fire and walks up in slow motion with the scene of the battle next to him. He looks up at Gongsun Zan.

"Lord Gongsun Zan, I will like to introduce you my latest technology. This…is what being a powerful ruler is like" Gongsun Zan said. He targets his crossbow aiming at the cabin where the gate is still open. Then fires the arrow to let the flames rises. To Gongsun Zan's amazement, he alert the guards quickly.

"Douse the fire!" Gongsun Zan ordered. The flames are growing stronger as it spreads from the next building to the next.

"Oh and this isn't the only prototype…" Yuan Shao said. Guo Tu raises his arms up and the down to order the new crossbow troops to use fire volley over the gates to the buildings next to it.

"You arsonist! Men! Evacuate the people out of the city and douse the fires now!" Gongsun Zan shouted.

Liu Bei strikes his blade summoning the golden dragon cyclone. The move knocks the youngest Yuan feet back landing next to the tent near him. Liu Bei looks up at Bei Ping in flames. When the rest of the reinforcements arrive after swarming Yuan Shao's troops a couple of miles east from Bei Ping.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Sun Qian said.

"Lord Liu Bei, we must evacuate the people out of Bei Ping," Mi Zhu said.

Liu Bei nodded and orders his men to help the evacuation. While Yuan Shao dances around like a cheerleader who is proud of the latest equipment in his army. They may have failed in forcing Gongsun Zan to surrender, but successfully put Zan's kingdom in flames.

When Zhao Yun gets the news of Bei Ping fire, he turns in shock like the heavens have begotten his confident. All this time he tries to keep the city from Yuan Shao's hands, but now Yuan Shao wants to play sore loser and just pull the plug. That bastard always sucks.

* * *

Next Chapter: A Kingdom under fire. (yeah yeah, like I'm ripping off the title name from an Xbox game. Wow, I had a lot of fun the past days getting the idea of a DW fanfic. Added abit of Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji. Heavens know it'll never happen in URC Doujins.) 


	4. A Kingdom under fire

Disclaimer: Everything owned to Koei. I don't own their property and games.

Author's notes: Thanks a lot for the appreciation of my fic. I mustn't lose my touch, though, sickness beckons me and I'll try my best to getting well. Still, this hardly stops me from continuing my fanfic. Bad news, this is the final chapter. Good news, I have the sequel in the works.

Zhao Yun: Say what!

Zhen Ji: But, we haven't reach to the romantic part!

Me: I'm sorry guys, as much as I like to pull out my own rules, the two of you have to go in separate paths…. Don't worry, I have plans for you two on the sequel.

Chapter 4: A kingdom under fire

* * *

The evening sky lightens up with the fires of Bei Ping as the spotlight of the battle. Zhao Yun could not believe it. There are hundreds of people living their share of critical times with the armed forces, the hard work producing food, armory, clothes, lumber, and many other materials. The last thing he expects to see is his own kingdom in ruins.

"Hahaha, do you see that? A magnificent work of art! These crossbows will surely be reproduced towards the upcoming future battles. Cao Cao shall soon fear the most powerful army today!" Yuan Shao said. He turns directly away from the destructed city and calls off his entire forces for a retreat.

About half the troops Yuan Shao had were either lost or killed in action during the reinforcements arrival. His generals are still engaged in duel with Liu Bei's officers.

"Hold it, I forfeit." Zhang He confirmed.

"Huh?" Guan Ping thought questionable. Zhang He pointed directly to Bei Ping in flames and Guan Ping looks at the turmoil with eyes wide in shock.

"Don't get me wrong, that was horrifying. Now, it's your duty to help the people. Go! It's the requiem of a soldier's heart," Zhang He sighed. He did not like the sound of what Yuan Shao had planned, nor it isn't his plan. Sooner or later, Zhang He might end up doing something like that.

Yan Liang is exhausted from his duel with Guan Yu and so does Wen Chou. They both retreated leaving the two sworn brothers watch the flames feeding off more buildings as it spreads.

"Brother, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zhang Fei asked.

Guan Yu nodded and they both head inside to help the evacuation. All the other soldiers from Liu Bei's to Gongsun Zan did the same thing. Zhao Yun is still the only one not moving. He continues to watch his home boil in ashes. The smoke got bigger when farmers from miles away can see the sign of destruction.

In the midst of the destruction…

Zhen Ji is helping as much as she can. The sounds of panic are bearable to her pain with a sad tone thought up in her mind. An abandon kid is standing there looking for his parents; Ji went towards and help him search for them. They appear to be outside from the city as the kid runs up to them, Zhen Ji hardly remembers her parents because she had been rise to become a concubine.

Liu Bei doing a decent job like it's a piece of cake. His advisors each share their opinions about the future of emergency on his soon to be kingdom. A woman show up and gave him a cup of water, but Liu Bei resist.

"Don't worry about me, just give enough water to the victims of this turmoil," Liu Bei said. It bothers him a little, because he's been known as the Imperial Uncle for his loyalty and family heirloom for the restoration of the troubled Han Empire, all he wants is to be treated as a common general no less than a monarch.

Zhang Fei found a salon, not totally covered by the fires still have some barrels of wine stocked in the storage room.

"Well well, the heavens do have their sense of taste," Zhang Fei praised. He sees two foot soldiers about to head for the direction of the evacuation. "Hey, you two!"

"Eh? You mean us?" the soldier questioned.

"Yeah, I'd like for you both to carry as many barrels as you can out of this place and take them outside of the town," Zhang Fei said. "Don't tell Guan Yu that I put the two of you into this."

The two subordinates stare at each other and just raise their shoulders up, then proceed. Boy, those are heavy liquidation. Not something as important as …people.

"Hahahaha, good work! Now what else does this place has?" He continues to search.

Guan Yu and Guan Ping are dousing some of the flames from getting too near of another house. But, the wind is stronger than any strength of men can overcome. Those Guans don't have the ability to give up.

"Just alittle more!" Guan Yu struggled. The soldiers aid them to put out the fire from the corner of the city.

"Father, there's no end to the flames. I can't calculate how fast the winds are going. Shall we just help getting the people out of this place?" Guan Ping asked. Guan Yu turns at his son's attention, then looks at the exhausting soldiers who done as much as they can to not disappoint his might.

"Alright, go find Zhang Fei and get him here to help me out with something then you can start working with Brother Bei on the evacuation. The rest of you can break up and help as many as you can." Guan Yu ordered.

Meanwhile in the cliffs…

"Keep it burning! Burn all of what's left of that old idiot's renaissance. My forces, you have just witnessed the fury of Yuan Shao. Enjoy your short victory you weak fools! HA!" Yuan Shao cried. His entire forces retreat to Ye in preparation for the next campaign against Cao Cao.

Near the gates…

Zhao Yun rode his way to the destruction; there are many soldiers and volunteers working together at moving the victims out of Bei Ping. He saw Guan Ping being one of them.

"Hey, it's about time you show up from freezing out there for hours. Hey, are you alright Lord Zhao Yun?" Guan Ping asked. He tries to move his hands left to right in waking up Zhao Yun's pauses.

"Oh, uh where's Lord Gongsun Zan?" Zhao Yun asked.

"He's been barking the whole hour to giving orders on the evacuation. I don't know where he was posted at," Guan Ping replied.

Zhao Yun gets off his horse and runs at the direction where Guan Yu and Zhang Fei are. They both are carrying some heavy things out of the ruined building that was doused.

"Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, do you know where Lord Gongsun Zan is?" Zhao Yun asked.

"The hell if I know. Isn't he with Liu Bei?" Guan Yu said turning directly at Zhang Fei.

"I don't know, I lost track with our brother while helping out," Zhang Fei said. He didn't want to tell Guan Yu that he's been at the saloon earlier.

"You guys are carrying weapons out of that building, why?" Zhao Yun demanded.

"Just to let you know, our Lord hardly has the power to construct new weapons, so I've decided to bring these with us on the way out of this place," Guan Yu said.

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei put the weapons on the small carriage and continue their work. Zhao Yun rather not bother the brothers right now and focus on finding his lord.

Jian Yong and Mi Zhu are at the west gate escorting the people out, Mi Fang and Sun Qian are at the east gate. Zhao Yun wonders if his lord is at the north and runs towards the direction north. He sees his lord's generals and sons are over there.

"Gongsun Xu, how you seen your father around?" Zhao Yun asked.

"I don't know. I'm always with my cousin and the other officers," Gongsun Xu said.

"Damn…" Zhao Yun cursed.

Everywhere he goes it's all a bunch of panic, sorrow, and misunderstood surrounding the people of the fallen city. Could this be the reason why Gongsun Zan is nowhere to be found? What did his lord wanted him to learn from the turmoil?

"My lord…" Zhen Ji appears and she coughs up from the smoke filled air.

"Lady Zhen Ji, where is the lord?" Zhao Yun asked. Zhen Ji slowly looks up at him. His worrisome face is quite puzzling. She never saw him feel so pale and worried.

"Lord Gongsun Zan is at the court," Zhen Ji answered.

"At the court, could he…no," Zhao Yun suddenly rushes to Gongsun Zan. He has a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Zhen Ji decides to follow him.

At the court…

Gongsun Zan ordered the last two guards to help with the evacuation. Soon he's the only one in the govern hall. It's been many years in servicing the Han Empire and now the 400-year of reign has lost all its power. Most being nabbed by corrupted bastards Yuan Shao, Li Jue, and Cao Cao alike. Is there some other way to prevent the chaos from being manipulated by egotistic politicians? Gongsun Zan looks up at the painting of the late emperor before Xian.

"Lord Gongsun Zan!" The man voice shouted. Gongsun Zan knew who it was, but he decided not to look at him.

"My Lord…" Zhao Yun said. The flames are now getting worst and debris are collapsing all over the hall.

"Zhao Yun, how many years you served me?" Gongsun Zan questioned.

"Nearly five years," Zhao Yun said.

"Five? Heh…" Gongsun Zan slowly walks toward Zhao Yun's side. Zhen Ji, who followed Zhao Yun is right next to him. Suddenly, Gongsun Zan forcefully pushes both of them out of the room and closed door shut. Zhao Yun quickly recovered and knocks the door hard.

"My lord! Open the door?" Zhao Yun shouted. Gongsun Zan didn't listen as he turns back and looks at the late emperor painting. He closes his eyes and awaits his demise, finally he can join with his former lord, and the heavens will gladly take his spirit in good care after death. The flames cover up most of the entire room with him in it.

"My Lord!" Zhao Yun cried. Zhen Ji carefully places her hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do. It's his choice. We have to get out of here…" Zhen Ji said. Zhao Yun doesn't want to, but the place is about to collapse any minute. Zhen Ji hurries out of the hall while Zhao Yun slowly moves backwards looking at the flames of the destruction to his lord's kingdom. He bowed with small tears hidden beneath his eyes. Kind of strange for a person like him to cry when losing someone closes to you. Zhao Yun usually being cold of death, however, Gongsun Zan's death was meant for him to roam freely across the land. He's giving Zhao Yun the moment to start his journey throughout the chaos. His fist clinches and now he only has one thing in mind. Yuan Shao, people like him shouldn't be alive anymore. He will follow this path, to terminate corrupted bastards from endangering the people of the land. It doesn't matter how much power they stole.

Outside the fields…

Refugees look at their former home now in ruins, with nowhere else to go they must wander around to survive. Liu Bei allows the people to feel free to follow him or stay. Some of Gongsun Zan's troops decide to join Liu Bei's ranks while others resign.

Zhen Ji walk around the field filled with many refugees, she wonders why these people are forced into homeless peasants after war? The night is grim and children have trouble sleeping when it's very cold outside. She looks at the ruins of Bei Ping, the flames continue to burn out till what's left of the city. Zhao Yun hadn't return after they left the court. She is thinking about him the whole night. Will she live on his side or leave and take some time alone? Right now, Zhao Yun isn't in the mood to talk with anyone. She takes out a paper and ink then writes a letter to Zhao Yun whenever he comes back.

"Brother, with all these refugees here, where do we lead them to?" Zhang Fei said. He is curious to see what Liu Bei up to.

"We shall travel back to Yue Ling. If the people wanted to join my cause, then that's where we lead them. Our next destination after Yue Ling is traveling from sea to Jing. We'll meet Lord Liu Biao over there. Be ready to prepare our leave tomorrow morning," Liu Bei said.

"I wish we can give it another day before everyone here is ready to depart," Guan Yu said.

"I know, but it's fortunate that Yuan Shao will come back here soon to clean up what's left of Bei Ping," Liu Bei said. Not many people want to end up as Yuan Shao's people, so most agree to join Liu Bei.

"I'm going to sleep right now. Do you know where Zhao Yun is?" Guan Ping asked.

"He should be back here by now. It's getting late so give him some time alone," Liu Bei replied.

At the river near by…

Zhao Yun sat near the river looking at the moonlight. His former lord's passing leaves him several things that concern his destiny. In childhood, working step by step in the battlefield and domestic resources gave him the ability to fulfill his dreams. Yuan Shao doesn't give a damn about his dreams, but Gongsun Zan does and like a father to Zhao Yun, he gave him good opportunities; those opportunities now being put to waste by Shao's ambitions.

"…." Zhao Yun is thinking quietly on the solution. There is no need to worry about his Lord's legacy, now that it becomes clear to him. His horse moves close to him and licks his face. Could this be his lord's spirit tapped within the horse presence? It doesn't matter now as Zhao Yun stood up and smiles at his horse given to his former lord. Everything became all clear to him as he rides off the river to the ruined Bei Ping.

Outside the ruins if Bei Ping…

Zhen Ji can hear the sound of the horse mounting slowly across the field. Her letter is almost finish, but it's the middle of the night and everyone is asleep while a few soldiers guard the fields for any possible sign of brigands or other scum approaching. She wants to do this just for one night and make Zhao Yun feel much better over the stress.

Zhao Yun sees the field surround with refugees. Everyone could be asleep and so are Liu Bei and the other officers. It's been hours staying up wandering at the river after the turmoil. Right now, he should be thinking about Zhen Ji. They couldn't make the debt to visit the garden because it was destroyed along the rest of the city.

"Hm…" Zhao Yun sighed.

He gets off his horse and walks around to look for Zhen Ji. However, Zhen Ji already show up walking slowly towards him.

"Where have you been?" Zhen Ji asked.

"At the river, it's not too far from here," Zhao Yun said. Zhen Ji move closer to him and suddenly lays her head on his chest, "Zhen Ji…?"

"Make this be one chance to be with you in peace," Zhen Ji thought quietly.

Zhao Yun face turn a bit shy. He was all right the moment after returning from the river. Could Zhen Ji be so worried about him? Surely her hair feels warmer than her head, it place a special affection in his comfortness. Zhao Yun rest himself with Ji not making her disappointed if he did touch her enough.

"Damn…she's really worth more than other priceless valuables. I can't see her being with someone like Yuan Shao," Zhao Yun thought. "What can I do to accept her?"

There are so many opportunities in his destiny and this young woman is also a part of him. To lose her will be unforgivable, but now is not the time to decide. Yes, he needs time. Zhao Yun closes his eyes and gets some sleep with Zhen Ji sleeping on him never letting go of him.

The morning after…

The people are beginning to leave in following with Liu Bei. Guan Yu loads the small carriage fill with weapons took out of the ruined armory shop at Bei Ping with Guan Ping helping him and Zhang Fei proudly loads a small carriage with barrels of wine on it. Guan Yu sighed when he found out his sworn brother up to his wine craze days again. It can't be helped in Guan Ping's view and Ping went to see if Zhao Yun awake. All the officers of Liu Bei's forces have awaken to prepare their march to Yue Ling port on the trip to Jing.

"….mm," Zhao Yun woke up and notices Zhen Ji is not laying on him instead there's a letter left in front of him. He reads the letter in hoping there's a reason to what's going on. Guan Ping shows up to see the little dragon awake. Some silly philosophers told dragons don't sleep, but it was not taken as a compliment.

"Good morning, Lord Zhao Yun. We're about to depart for Yue Ling so are you coming with us? It's boring sparring with only my father and other officers. I heard you were the youngest and toughest soldier in the days of Dong Zhuo," Guan Ping said. Zhao Yun didn't pay attention to him, but does listen and he's still reading the letter Zhen Ji left him. "Hmm, is this a letter from Lady Zhen Ji? Don't tell me she's not…"

"She decided to leave in search of her own path…." Zhao Yun said. Sadly he is, her departure gave away his chance to have her on his side. Wherever she goes, he'll never forget her. Someday, they'll reunite again. Searching his true love is a long and patient one.

"I'm sorry man…" Guan Ping said. He's playing with his sword drilling the ground. Zhao Yun gets up putting the letter on his mail pocket. Today is a new beginning for the Chinese warrior; starting today he'll go visit his older brother then prepare to depart on a ship to Jing. He'll catch up with the others soon. There is still some time he need alone before he joins Liu Bei's forces.

"Tell your lord that I won't be around till a few months or a year or so. I'm going to go visit my brother," Zhao Yun said.

"Alright, don't forget I wanted to be your sparring partner once you join us!" Guan Ping said.

Zhao Yun mounts his horse and turns around at Guan Ping and said, "I'll be glad to accept you as my sparring partner. Just don't whine about me throwing overpowering thrusts and intercepts," Guan Ping smirks as if he's not the type to regret anything. Zhao Yun leaves the field of refugees moving to Yue Ling. Liu Bei shows up late to watch Zhao Yun depart.

"He's going to visit his brother, my lord," Guan Ping confirmed.

"I see, it's good to fight along side with him again. Your father and I are about depart as well, are the preparations going as proceed?" Liu Bei said.

"Sigh…. you don't want me to tell you about Lord Zhang Fei brought a small carriage hidden with wine barrels he found off the ruined saloon?" Guan Ping said. Liu Bei turns to the direction where Zhang Fei is whistling like an innocent child on his way with the rest of the people and then turns back to Guan Ping.

"Forget it, we're off," Liu Bei sighed. The entire forces leave the destructed Bei Ping on the way to Yue Ling.

Elsewhere…

Zhen Ji is staring down Bei Ping on the cliffs with small tears in her eyes. She doesn't want Zhao Yun to feel bad about her leaving. It's her choice alone because she wants to be a free woman for now. Living with the Yuan family made her life angst with little disorder to sitting around watching other concubines seduce more than one man after another. Wearing priceless jewel against her will, but as beautiful as she is, how can her talent not have the most attention than her beauty? Is that how life of the wealth sees in women? There are hardly any women in warfare and were outlawed in the battlefield. Zhao Yun, he's quite the opposite of any man she sees in. Zhen Ji turns around and faces her own destiny aside from Yun's. It's going to take some time to get through it till they meet again face-to-face…. as enemies.

A few weeks later at Ye…

Yuan Shao sat on his imperial chair to read reports on the latest in Cao Cao's move. To him, it's fascinating and the plan to raid their forces at Guan Du with 650,000 troops is accounted for. This is not an ordinary battle, but a total annihilation. Soon, the entire central region will be his.

"Lord Yuan Shao, I like to advise you we can send hidden envoys to stock our provisions at a site near between Guan Du and Chen Lin. Cao Cao will not know that we already invade a part of north Xu Chang without his scouts detecting it," Tien Feng said.

"Hm, excellent!" he accepted. Yuan Shao stands up proudly and calls in the major order, "Prepare the troops, we shall march to Guan Du and settle this with Cao Cao's forces!" Yuan Shao commanded.

The battle of Guan Du is set. From here, the chaos that filled the land was all staged for this battle of the beginning of the 3rd century…

That night at Zhao Yun's now vacant home…

The time has come for him to leave his former home. The memories of this place have some good times and bad ones. His home is now the entire journey he sets out. Those new memories are going to bring him some true reasons why he fights. Zhao Yun rides out fast with his white horse east to the port of Yue Ling. What new things await him in Jing and will he decide to meet his old friend Taishi Ci on the way? But, without Zhen Ji, will she ever comeback to him and comfort his wounds? That is another story….

(The scene shows him riding with his white horse in view on the corner left of the sky there is Zhen Ji covered on her hood and blue scarf)

ENDNOTES: Tune in Next Time on the sequel. If you have anything to say about my story, my AIM screenname is SilentNinja20. There are still a few things I must edit and I don't want to make a beta so just enjoy story if it interest you.


	5. Affections of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors or other ROT3K games.

A/N: Months after KUF 1 finished, I thought about making this special chapter that takes place during chapter 3. This one mostly focus on the development of Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji's relationship as the Dragon of Chang Shan taught the Goddess of River Luo learning the Running tactic cavalry skill from Rot3k 9. (Which both of them have it in battle)

Zhen Ji- Oh this is so pleasing!

Zhao Yun- It's about time you added this filler in the presequel. Of course, I taught her it! Who else?

Yuan Shao-That could be me you arrogant brat!

Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun- Get lost you noble ass!

SilentNinja- Sigh, lets get on with this special chapter and I also edited the previous chapters. Since I messed up a lot in the story of the first KUF!

Kingdom Under Fire

Special Chapter: Affections of Hope

* * *

At the courtyard…

During the night, Yuan Shao's forces remain halting by surrounding the whole field outside the gates with camps. Inside the surrounded city, Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji look awkwardly at each other pausing the moment when they stare at each other with thoughts inside.

"Um…" Zhen Ji started finding her will to talk. Zhao Yun sighed as he gave Zhen Ji a caring smile.

"Are you worrying about Yuan Xi? There is no intention in me to stealing you from him and I understand your feelings for him," Zhao Yun said.

"No, that's not it," Zhen Ji said. She turn away from him frowned then she looks up the night sky.

"Why do I get the feeling, she's been forced to get involve on these kinds of things against her will?" Zhao Yun thought. The moment he thinks to himself about Zhen Ji, he might have seen her before years ago. Could it be, that was the same girl he caught his attention to across the town at Zhong Shan?

"How could I fall in love with him so quick after getting to know him this fated night?" Zhen Ji shrug herself from shyness thinking about those rumors about him from Ji zhou, "Still, he is the most unpredictable and attracting man I've ever met. It's hard to believe what Yuan Shao's men think of him, besides all my life the chaos made things speculating."

"Lady Zhen…." Zhao Yun breaks the silence. His hand slowly tries to reach her shoulder, but held back. Zhen Ji change her expression into a confidence look then slowly turn gazing at Zhao Yun.

"It's alright to call me Ji, or Zhen Ji. No need to be formal because of my class," Zhen Ji grinned seductively.

"Well…I'm a man of respect, so calling you Lady Zhen shows the gentle attitude of a true hero," Zhao Yun said, which brought Zhen Ji to chuckle at his persistence.

"So, you took yourself to be a noble, but you're a warrior at heart. Zhao Yun, tell me why you joined Gongsun Zan? People had hated him for executing Liu Yu that's what brought this whole war on Yuan Shao's side," Zhen Ji asked.

Before Zhao Yun could explain, the name Liu Yu gave Zhao Yun a shameful sad face. It's difficult to show good motivation in serving Gongsun Zan when his lord is indeed terribly misunderstanding man. Liu Yu was rumored to have conspired with Yuan Shao on usurping Liu Xie to become the emperor. But, later Yuan Shao put Liu Yu's refusal in jeopardy by blocking the envoy to the capital which is suppose to denied those rumors bringing a gap between Liu Yu and Gongsun Zan on hostilities.

"Do you really want to know the true?" Zhao Yun pale look made this curious of Zhen Ji interest.

"Yes, ever since the incident at Jie Qiao, I heard about you from town to town about how you saved Gongsun Zan at Pan River and fought Wen Chou and Qu Yi. It's hard for me to believe Yuan Shao is on the side of the heavens. What happened to Han Fu had also made me suspicious," Zhen Ji replied.

"Well, it's been years since I got recruited to Yuan Shao, but switched before I'm completely his officer. It happened so fast when I learned that Zhang He joined him. At first, Lord Gongsun Zan's brother death confused the people who were interest in joining Yuan Shao's army. I, myself, was greatly angry. Yuan Shao's greed was the most lucriduous excuse of this vile deed, bullying Han Fu and taking Ye was one thing, but Gongsun Yue's death was another," Zhao Yun filled the first part of his reason joining.

Zhen Ji knew well about this from her mother that time. Things were so confusing since Yuan Shao was over exaggerative as a hero due to his leadership of the coalition. Zhao Yun continued while Zhen Ji listens.

"That day after Gongsun Zan went to war, I thought about what could be done to stop the chaos erupting the lands of Ji zhou. Spectacle the townsfolks while I'm still a recruited private at Yuan Shao's army, one of the youngest of course; people voice their opinions on the beginning of the war of heroes. During the Yellow Turban Rebellion, there was a man named Liu Bei who was known with his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. I've decided to go to Ping Yuan, which was controlled by Gongsun Zan. He offered me to join their ranks and during that time I learnt of his benevolence and charismatic personality. Was very glad to become his little brother and talked a lot about ourselves," Zhao Yun chuckled, which also made Zhen Ji giggle. Her mother talked about Liu Bei's heritage that raised her hometown.

"Before the day at Pan River, my plan of defection came in mind. Without hesitating, the Zhao family I left behind at Chang Shan now isolate myself to help Liu Bei and Gongsun Zan on the hope to restore the Han emperor to it's former glory," Zhao Yun sighed.

Zhen Ji quickly alerted, "But, Yuan Shao is also planning to restore the Han emperor, however, I'm not sure if he's really doing it…judging by the bad deeds you told me."

"If he was then Liu Yu would not have conspired with him and Yuan Shu on spreading those rumors about the plotting of usurpation. However, the two incidents that changed the gap forever, Gongsun Zan's attack at Liu Yu and Cao Cao's mad rampage on massacring Xu Zhou. Everything happened unexpected, every officer tried to restrain Gongsun Zan, but upon the letter received so late at the capital, Liu Yu was ordered to be executed of treason, which brought disorder upon the people of You zhou. And…" He stopped looking away from Zhen Ji and clinches his fist. The corruption at the capital and Yuan Shao's trickery was the real reason upon Liu Yu's execution, not Gongsun Zan. It became a horrible misunderstanding.

"I know….I know, now it all makes sense," Zhen Ji hold back her tears. She can't believe this is how corrupted the Han has become.

"I was a low rank, powerless to save the reputation of Gongsun Zan and Liu Yu. But, what I also blame myself for showing weakness on conscience. My promise from Liu Bei before I left Xu Zhou was held in question. After I returned to Gongsun Zan, the moments defecting Yuan Shao haunted me. There is no turning back now as I will start repaying the debt of the man who taught me to live and find a way to defeat Yuan Shao once and for all," Zhao Yun finished. Zhen Ji learns how this man comes to inspire her finally.

"All those years, my family and I had been observing these events with mixed opinions and you suffered enough to tell me from your point of view. Why am I living in such a self-denial country?" Zhen Ji refrained from being the wife of the most selfish family. It wasn't by her choice to marry Yuan Xi to Yuan Shao's arrangement.

"The people of China could never excuse themselves to living in a messed up tradition. I vow to change the fate of this land upon this force. Zhen Ji, if you want to stay by my side, you won't be able to connect your ties with your family, but the bond of the Imperial Uncle. This is a task shared the hope of an impossible dream," Zhao Yun said.

"……." Zhen Ji twitched her fingers unsure what to decide. Her father died when she was two and her mother's burden to lead the family cost them a lot of fortune to giveaway to those who suffered from the chaos when she was eight. She comes to realize the marriage of Yuan Xi was a political mistake. She's the golden girl of Ji zhou to be strict of her past.

"You're free to leave this city and return to Yuan Shao. It angers me that his greed could go that low to put you involved into his ambitions…" Zhao Yun coldly presumed.

Before Zhen Ji could walk out of the courtyard, she turns back and hugged Zhao Yun. She doesn't want to suffer herself anymore than losing her father, her older brother, the grief of her older sisters and the people in confusion of those who are in denial.

"I will stay by your side, because of you, I finally understand everything that happened around us," Zhen Ji choked.

"Zhen Ji…" Zhao Yun strokes her hair softly.

"…." Zhen Ji still on his warm armory.

"Do you ever keep your hopes up and never let go of those hopes?" Zhao Yun questioned. Then Zhen Ji sighed looking at his eyes.

"No, I'll never let go of those hopes," Zhen Ji answered.

They continue embracing together for minutes, then Zhao Yun get something to give her for the honor of his feelings.

"Um, Zhen Ji, since you work yourself to be a specialist for Yuan Shao, will you like to learn this tactic? It will help to protect yourself and the army on our cause," Zhao Yun said.

"Err, I admit, my skills are inferior, that's because women weren't taught to warfare except for special occasions like one thing why I was married off to the Yuan family," Zhen Ji shrugged.

"Well, you're lucky, my lord led me to control his force. This is a desperate solution, Ji. Come with me," Zhao Yun gladly sees Zhen Ji obliged.

At the Horsebow barracks…

The soldiers are training to strength themselves on the siege. Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji walk through the barracks and came upon two horses. Zhen Ji gulped as her mount skills are lacked in strength, but if she can tweak her accuracy it will impress the men.

"This is where the White Riders train their cavalry," Zhao Yun revealed.

"So, this is how they learn those incredible mounting moves. There was that guy who rode the horse caught my sisters attention outside our home, couldn't tell who he is," Zhen Ji stated.

"We usually train to keep ourselves in shape at the frontlines against archers. The white riders are the strongest horsemen in China next to the Xi Liang cavalry. Flashy displaying outside rival forces would bring suspicion," Zhao Yun explained.

"So…it wasn't you who was the guy on that horse…" Zhen Ji thought. She slowly disappoint herself, but judging by Zhao Yun's personality, no doubt he isn't a flashy guy.

"Zhen Ji, are you alright? You look disappointed. Well, we're not as powerful as Yuan Shao since the Battle of Jie Qiao," Zhao Yun muttered.

"No, I'm fine. It looks interesting and I'm satisfy of it," Zhen Ji slowly walk up the horse and tame it.

"May I?" Zhao Yun asked to help her up. But she shook her head and got on the horse herself. Soon, Zhao Yun went to his white horse and gave Zhen Ji the bow and arrows.

"We'll start in a slow progress, then the next phrase we do it in unison," Zhao Yun said.

The two mounted around the target dummy shooting it one at a time. Zhao Yun has no trouble releasing his arrows boldly, but Zhen Ji release them prematurely. She struggle to get the target to it the middle.

"Take your time Zhen Ji. You don't have to worry about the strength of the releasing it. Just take your time and strike calmly. The effiency rated is more important than the attack rate of the arrow if you want the best accuracy," Zhao Yun instructed.

She control aim calmly, then release during the mount. She hit it close to point blank and surprised the men watching. They rode faster shooting the target each time.

"Very good, Zhen Ji. Yuan Shao will be looking stupid to ignore your gifted abilities, besides he sucks at cavalry for the recoard," Zhao Yun grinned, which brought Zhen Ji a chuckle.

The next phrase is quick pacing together at the same time. They will move straight ahead instead of going around the target. His men asked to join the practice, but Zhao Yun told them to wait until after Zhen Ji master the tactic.

"It's harder than I thought, but this feeling…I'm no longer afraid to perform myself better than ordinary men. Why Yuan Xi and Zhang He couldn't do what Zhao Yun possibly did is, because he is on the exact opposite side of the view. Fame, heritage, nobility, can't be depend on. I don't care what Yuan Shao is, but I'm getting tired of it and Zhao Yun speaks the true," Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun simultaneously shoot the target darting both arrows to hit directly at the middle.

They keep going shooting 5 more arrows at the target. The men watch in awe, it's like the best combo hitting 10 arrows together. The women watching adore the pair's resemblance as legendary.

"Men, assemble yourselves on my mark, we'll strike all targets together!" Zhao Yun shouted. The men got on their horses and quickly join the progress. There are six target dummies in a row. Together, they rapidly shoot all targets in fast paced.

After an hour of practice, they settle down at ease. Zhen Ji is alittle exhausted because of her abilities. But, she's pleased with her growth as she gets off the horse and flexes her arms.

"The Running tactic is effective on siege battles, but now we're on a defense position, this tactic can only work outside. But, this isn't the true power of the White Riders, just a sample of half of it," Zhao Yun said as he got off his horse.

"That's quite a sentiment," Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun walked out of the barracks heading straight to the gate towers on guard watch.

"Zhen Ji, there's something I like to tell you, but now is not the time. Still, I always wonder if you were the same girl long ago I saw at the town filled with people crowded on a charity. Could it really be you?" Zhao Yun thinks about that day years ago while walking across the town of Bei Ping.

"Thank you, my fierce dragon…" Zhen Ji thought. Her face became alittle red, but she never faint as most other women do when they're embarrassingly close to one they fall in love.

Lets hope they spend this briefing moment of hope till fate unattached them. It doesn't matter if it's nonexistent, but they're too adorable to be separated by the heavens. When there is chaos, there will always be affections of hope.


End file.
